The Lifeday Gift
by Flowerlady
Summary: PostDN, AU, Kyp Durron gives Jaina Solo an unusual lifeday gift...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Lifeday Gift  
**Author:** Flowerlady  
**Timeframe:** post-DN AU  
**Characters:** Kyp and Jaina  
**Genre:** Humor, Romance  
**Summary:** Kyp gives Jaina an unusual gift for her 30th lifeday.  
**Disclaimer: **I'm only playing with the characters. I always put them back. I own nothing.

_**The Lifeday Gift**_

_**Day 1 **_

The sun was rising over the horizon of Ossus. It promised to be a beautiful day but somehow she felt sad as she looked out the window of her quarters. Today marked her thirtieth lifeday and she found herself reflecting on the past. She had done so much in her life and yet she felt like she hadn't done anything. She was a Jedi, had been a starfighter pilot and a Joiner but she really found herself of late wondering if she would ever be a wife and mother.

She had her chance; she thought bitterly. Jag Fel had wanted her to go off with him. But instead she may have been instrumental in his death. Zekk and she never were quite able to pick up any pieces of whatever relationship they had before the Yuuzhan Vong War or whatever was left after becoming Joiners, for that matter. They remained friends but were nothing more to each other and sometimes even that was strained.

She watched from the window as she sipped on the cooling cup of caf in her hands. There was a small expanse of yard below her and she found herself watching the youngest of the possible future Jedi as they played. She sighed as she witnessed Valin Horn walk onto the yard with his infant tow-headed daughter in his arms. Valin was four years younger than she and he even was married and had a child to Tahiri, no less. The thought that everyone she knew seemed to be moving on with their lives only made today even more unbearable.

However, Jaina Solo realized she would be expected to act happy because today was her lifeday, and isn't everyone happy on their lifeday? Well, she decided, she wasn't going to be happy.

Her comlink beeped and she frowned as she came out of her sad reflections to answer it. She expected it to be one of her parents or her twin calling to wish her a "happy lifeday." Jaina simply said in a glum voice, "Solo."

"Well, don't sound so perky, Goddess," the voice of Kyp Durron sardonically said in her ear.

She instantly was taken aback, "Kyp?" She hadn't talked to him since the last time he was on Ossus about six months ago.

"Who else still calls you Goddess?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"What do you want?" She asked a little testier than she realized but she suddenly didn't care.

"Sith, Jaina, I'm only calling to wish you a happy lifeday. I wasn't expecting to have my head bitten off."

She sighed and relented, "I'm sorry, Kyp. I just—I'm just not very happy with the idea of turning thirty."

He laughed and she could have smacked him if he was on the same planet as she. "Well, it isn't that bad. Trust me it can be a lot worse."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you had a lifeday, what about three months ago?" she smirked and added, "Yeah, that's right you just turned forty-four. Definitely ancient."

"Laugh it up, sweetheart." He paused and then added, "Because when I get there you won't be." And with that the comlink went dead.

Jaina sat there and stared at it for a moment wondering where Kyp had called from.

X

Twenty minutes later and after responding to the knock at her door she received her answer to her query.

Kyp Durron stood leaning against the frame of the door in a much too relaxed pose with his arms folded over his dark green civilian shirt that nearly matched his eyes and looked at Jaina with a smugness that instantly irritated her further.

"What do you want?" She asked and wondered why he was dressed in civilian clothes. Kyp usually wore Jedi robes especially when doing Council business.

He grinned and pushed away from the door frame, "It's nice to see you too, Goddess. I've been fine. Thanks for asking."

"I'm in no mood for your sarcasm," she glared at him and moved allowing him to enter. The door slid closed behind him.

"Well, that's why I'm here, to lighten your mood." He looked from her and glanced around her meager apartment. "Nice place," he said as he moved to the couch and sat down.

Jaina watched him and fumed. How dare he make himself so much at home in her place? "Kyp, I haven't seen or heard from you in nearly six months and now you show up and act like we talk every day. And you're avoiding my questions. What do you want?"

Kyp looked at her as she moved towards him as she talked. Again, he was struck by her simple no-fuss beauty and grace that first stunned him fourteen years before when she had beaten him at Lando's crazy asteroid race, Lando's Folly. It was then that he suddenly realized Han's little girl was all grown up. He swallowed and said, "Okay, I've come to present you with a lifeday gift."

She stared at him with impatient surprise, tapping her foot and arms crossed over her chest. When he made no motion of either elaborating or presenting she curtly inquired, "Well…?"

He grinned mischievously and said, "You will need to come with me. I have it on my ship."

X

Jaina awoke with a splitting headache and opened her eyes to slits. She was disorientated and did not know where she was. Her mouth was dry and she knew she must have been out for a while. Then she remembered and her eyes flew open. Kyp had led her to his ship, a small converted two cabin blastboat that belonged to the Jedi Council. There she expected to be handed a gift of some sort from her friend and mentor. However, instead of receiving a gift upon entering the ship, she received a stun blast that rendered her unconscious.

She could tell the ship was moving and from the feel of it through hyperspace.

Kyp Durron kidnapped her.

She sat up immediately and gingerly stood. She steadied herself and stretched out with the Force. Sure enough, Kyp was the only other person on the ship.

She moved to the door and palmed the stud. To her surprise it opened and she stepped through and went directly to the cockpit.

Kyp was sitting at the controls and he leisurely turned his head towards her, and grinned. "Welcome aboard _Fate's Folly_. I'm glad to see you are awake and…"

"What the Sith do you think you are doing?" Jaina yelled at him.

Kyp only continued to grin and replied, "Taking you to your lifeday gift."

"And where and what is that?" She tapped her foot and crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"Oh, you will see," he said as he turned back to the controls of the ship.

"No," she dropped her arms and moved towards him, her expression menacing. "You will tell me now why you kidnapped me!"

Kyp turned the pilots chair around and gazed bemusedly into her eyes, "Who said that I kidnapped you?"

"What do you call stunning me!" She stepped closer to him. If ever she had felt more inclined to smacking the smirk off Kyp Durron's face it was now, even the rage she felt at Sernpidal did not compare. She raised her hand to do just that when the proximity alarm began to deep. Kyp simply turned and regained the controls of the ship.

He looked over his shoulder at Jaina and raised a dark eyebrow, "I'd strap in if I were you, Goddess. We're about to emerge from hyperspace."

Jaina silently moved to the co-pilots chair and strapped in, her patience ever more growing thinner. She watched as the blue blur that was hyperspace reverted back to pinpoints of light. Before her was a beautiful world of green and blue. Not a large world but a lush one. She had no idea where she was.

She looked over at Kyp and took a deep breath. "Okay, what is going on?"

Kyp glanced over at her and smiled but before he could respond the comm buzzed to life.

"Unidentified ship," came an impassive voice from the comm, "immediately identify yourself and send transponder codes."

Kyp raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Sorry, Goddess, I suppose your question will have to wait a little while longer." Then he turned to the comm and keyed the mike, "Naboo control, this is _Fate's Folly_, Jedi Master Kyp Durron piloting. Sending codes now."

"Naboo?" Jaina stared at him then turned to the viewport and looked out over the verdant planet.

"Welcome to Naboo, _Fate's Folly_, sending landing instructions and coordinates now."

"Thanks," Kyp keyed off and watched as the landing information came onto the monitor.  
"Now, will you finally tell me what's going on," Jaina's voice was almost pleading.

Kyp looked at her and simply said, "Your father and I decided that you needed a vacation. He told me that you've been a bit glum lately and I agreed to be your escort."

"My father?" Jaina was baffled.

Kyp turned and looked straight ahead and ran his hand through his hair. Kyp wondered how much he wanted to tip his hand. "Yes, he and I were discussing something one day and he suggested that I take you for a vacation. And I thought what better time than for your lifeday?"

"But did you have to stun me?"

"Would you have come otherwise?"

She thought about it momentarily and quietly admitted a sly smile breaking her features, "Probably not."

Kyp nodded and grinned, "So, now you know why I stunned you. Your father actually gave me the idea." That wasn't exactly the truth but it was from Han's story of how he convinced Leia not to marry Prince Isolder that the idea sprang. Actually, the whole idea of abducting Jaina came into being. Kyp was only hoping to end up with the same results as Jaina's parents. He had made the vow to himself a long time ago that if Jaina wasn't married by the time she was thirty, he intended to do whatever he could to make her fall in love with him. He didn't want to face another lifeday himself without her by his side.

She stared at him incredulously, "My father told you to stun me?" She shook her head and went on to answer her on question, "Sounds like something he'd say, considering he did that to Mom." She chuckled and Kyp let out a sigh of relief he could feel her anger dissipate.

She looked at him and found his green eyes boring into hers. "Of course, I'm not engaged and I…" Jaina let her voice trail off and looked away. She was going to say _I'm not in love with you _but she couldn't, she instead said, "…emm, we aren't attached, so what do you stand to gain in this?"

Kyp continued to gaze at her. She finally met his eyes again and he said quietly, "I only have everything to gain and everything to loose. We will just have to see what happens. We have four days at a resort in the Lake Country." He was grinning but his eyes spoke volumes of anything but just mirth.

X

Kyp sat the ship down in the spaceport in the capital of Theed. Kyp made sure _Fate's Folly _was secure and then hired a taxi. He, of course, had packed for the journey but Jaina was a different matter. After he had brought her on board and made sure the stun blast hadn't harmed her, he went back to her quarters and grabbed a few items for her, mostly personal things. He was planning to allow her to buy a completely new wardrobe once they reached Naboo for the days they were to be there.

Jaina got into the speeder while Kyp placed the bags into the storage compartment. Jaina instantly recognized her duffle. As Kyp entered the cab to sit beside her on the back seat, she glared at him, "You went back to my quarters and packed my clothes?"

"Whoa! Take it easy, Goddess." Kyp held out his hands as if that would halt the confrontation. "I only packed what I thought you would like to have with you."

"And what would that be, Durron?" She was getting angry again and she didn't care. He had no right to go into her personal belongings.

Kyp looked at her and evenly said, "Your personal stuff. I didn't think you'd want to go without underwear or your hairbrush, Goddess."

Jaina blushed a deep shade of red and seethed, "You went through my personal items. My _underwear_!"

Before Kyp could respond the human driver couldn't hold back any longer he let out a chuckle that only caused Jaina to become even redder, if that was possible. Kyp wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment, but more likely both.

Kyp looked straight ahead and took a deep breath. He did not want to argue with her; so, quietly said between gritted teeth, "I don't believe this is the time or place to discuss this. I was only doing you a favor." He turned to her and added his voice softening, "I intended to let you get whatever else you needed here as a gift and as a reminder of Naboo."

Jaina stared at him knowing that he was only trying to be helpful, considering he had kidnapped her. She took a deep breath and let her anger go as the taxi left the spaceport. Within minutes she was overwhelmed by the utter beauty of the capital of Theed.

The taxi first stopped at the landing dock at the lake from where they would take a water speeder to the resort on the other side of the lake. They left their bags with the attendant, explaining that they wished to do some shopping in the capital first before heading out to the resort. The young brunette female batted her eyes at Kyp and easily agreed. She merely sent Jaina a look that could have killed.

After they left the office to return to the waiting taxi, Jaina snickered, "Well, Durron, I think she would have just about done anything for you." Then she batted her eyes at him as she folded her hands before her under her chin and in a super sweet voice she mimicked, "Oh, yes, Master Durron, I will personally make sure your items are well taken care of and await your return later today." Kyp only scowled at her but couldn't help but laugh as she went on to add in the same voice with the fluttering eye lashes, "And if you want I'll be waiting here for you too."

"Oh, Jaina, that is bad." Kyp laughed deepened as he helped her into the cab. Jaina looked at him her own laughter tickling away. Kyp's laugh had a deep rich sound that warmed her heart. She had always loved his laugh, and as she looked at his face, she enjoyed how it lit up and softened as he laughed. She remembered a time his principal expression was a scowl. It was a nice and delightful change from those days. She found herself gazing into his eyes and he into hers, his own laughter faded away and for a heart beat they only stared at each other. The sound of the driver clearing his throat brought them back from wherever they seemed to go.

Jaina couldn't help the blush that seemed to find its way to her cheeks she wasn't sure if it was due to the naked emotion she thought she saw in Kyp's eyes, her own fluttery feelings, or the driver's clearing of his throat.

Kyp crawled into the speeder and glanced at her from the side. He had seen and felt the tinge of something in Jaina and he smiled. Maybe his dream could become a reality. The goddess could love the mortal rogue. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his features as the taxi headed towards the Market District of the enchantingly beautiful city of Theed.

X

Naboo somehow had been blessed with the good fortune of having been avoided by the Yuuzhan Vong during the invasion. A small planet with a population of just over a half billion beings and it's beauty of grasslands, lake country, hills and forests attracted the attention of tourists from all over the Galaxy who may not have been so fortunate. Theed became a mecca for shopping and commerce.

Jaina found herself enjoying the shopping spree Kyp allowed her. At first she was hesitant to spend his credits but after his continued insistence and the fact she needed clothes for four days, she relented and began to have fun. They went from shop to boutique and she found several outfits including swimwear that Kyp insisted she would need for the lake.

Kyp never had been more enthralled then as he watched Jaina emerge from dressing room after dressing room dressed in the beautiful creations of Naboo. The Naboo still, after all these years, dressed in a classic and romantic style of the Old Republic.

Jaina stepped out of the last dressing stall and was smoothing the skirt of the latest dress. She needed at least three dresses for dinner at the resort Kyp had told her. She had picked two up earlier at another store but they were not as revealing as this one. She was unsure about the gown the sales woman insisted she try on. It was a long flowing sleeveless gown of red shimmerslik with a low bodice and an exposed back.

"Oh, my," the proprietress who was easily in her eighties nearly gushed, her hand going to her mouth. "You remind me of Queen Amidala. You are ever bit as beautiful as she had been."

Jaina snapped her head up and stared at the woman. "You knew her?" She asked her tone astonished.

The woman smiled, rearranging the wrinkles on her face, "Why, yes, she used to buy gowns from me, but that was nearly a lifetime ago and when she was a Senator. Why do you ask?"

Jaina thought about it but shook her head, "Oh, no reason. I—I heard she was rather young when she died." Jaina's head reeled. _She knew my_ grandmother?

The woman sadly nodded, "Yes, and she was pregnant. Such a sad, sad event. The local HoloNet had a field day trying to figure out who the father may have been, until the Queen put a stop to the probes at the Naberrie family's request." Her nod turned into a slow shake of her white head. "Some even gossiped she was secretly married. Others I've heard said that the baby may have even belonged to a Jedi."

Jaina stared at the woman and tried to cover her astonishment. She wondered what the old business woman would say if Jaina not only confirmed that indeed Padme Amidala was married to a Jedi but to the one who had become Darth Vader and that Jaina was her granddaughter. That the "baby" had not died with her but were born twins who later became Galactic heroes. But Jaina only smiled sadly and said instead, "That sounds like such a sad story."

She suddenly wanted to be away from the old woman. She stepped out of the chamber and into the store room. Kyp who was idly looking at the various trinkets and jewelry in the cases either heard her, or more likely sensed her, and turned around.

Kyp's eyes fell on Jaina and he lost his breath. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She lifted her head and met his eyes and for a moment they just gazed at each other.

Jaina finally broke the silence by saying, "What do you think?"

Kyp swallowed hard, his mouth dry, "Y-you are a vision," he managed. Then he took a deep breath to calm himself and added, "That dress is beautiful, Goddess. You are beautiful." He watched as the red of a blush crept up onto her cheeks and she lowered her head. He went on to say, "I think you should wear that tonight."

She met his eyes again and shook her head. "I don't know, Kyp, I almost think this dress is as bad if not worse than that thing Ta'a Chume had me wear on Hapes."

Kyp smiled, his eyes danced, "Yeah, but I never said I didn't like that dress, I just said you couldn't channel the Force while wearing it."

She sent him a glare but then smiled, "Okay, I'll humor you. Since it's your credits doing the buying."

They left the shop and went to a small open air café and got lunch. After the service droid served their meals Jaina said, "You did know that my grandmother was from Naboo, didn't you?"

Kyp looked up from his meal of local broiled fish and steamed vegetables, "I may have." He thought about it and then said, "I'm not sure."

Jaina laid her fork down and leaned onto the table with her arms crossed. "My maternal grandmother, Padme Amidala was queen of Naboo and then became a Senator during the Clone Wars. She died giving birth to my mother and uncle after she was attacked by my grandfather, Darth Vader."

Kyp stared at her. "I seem to remember Luke saying something about finally learning who his mother was. The information came from R2-D2, correct?"

She nodded. "Yeah, seems he had belonged to Anakin Skywalker and secretly recorded things or at least remembered them. I only know what I've been told. I was with the Killiks when he malfunctioned and began giving up information about their life.

"And she was from Naboo?" Kyp said almost to himself as he looked around. He honestly could not explain why he picked Naboo for their vacation. The idea came to him out of the blue one evening while surfing the HoloNet as he wondered where he would whisk Jaina off to. He knew it had become a hot vacation spot but so had other worlds.

"Yeah, interesting," Jaina said disbelievingly and watched him. This whole abduction thing was beginning to feel a little too familiar especially since it was supposedly her father who suggested Kyp take her on a vacation. She was still wondering what Kyp meant by saying 'he had everything to gain and everything to loose.'

"Honest, Jaina, I did not know she was from Naboo. He searched her face as if trying to see why it mattered, "I found Naboo and the Naberrie Lake House Resort on the HoloNet and it looked like a nice quiet place to…" Jaina let out a gasp and Kyp quickly added, concern etched deep on his face. "Jaina, what is it?"

"Did you say, Naberrie?"

"Yes. What's going on?"

"Kyp,that was my grandmother's name, Amidala was her Regnal name, Naberrie was her birth name."

Kyp looked at her and shook his head, "So, what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure I—" She smiled as she realized how silly it must seem to Kyp that she was concerned about a woman who died nearly sixty years before. "I guess I just wasn't expecting to be this close to my family history. It is just more than a little overwhelming. That's all."

Kyp sighed relief and said as he picked up his fork, "Well, lets eat and we can go on over to the Lake House. I would like to get settled in and have a look around."

Jaina nodded and as she looked down at her plate had to admit she was famished. She ate the local fare with relish but still wondered about the woman who gave life to her mother.

X

They made it back to the dock from which they would board a water speeder to be ferried cross the lake to the resort on the opposite shore. The dark haired girl who had flirted with Kyp when they dropped off their luggage was still on duty and true to her word their things were still intact and were placed on the speeder as soon as they arrived.

They arrived at the resort side dock several minutes later. Kyp watched as Jaina seemed to mull over something. He knew it probably had something to do with her grandmother and being so close to her history. Kyp really hoped Jaina wouldn't be too distracted by the information she found. He silently cursed himself for ever picking Naboo. The last thing he wanted was for Jaina to be haunted by the quest to dig up information about her grandmother. If she wanted to go on the quest to discover her roots, he would support her wholeheartedly, but not until he had won her heart wholly.

They made their way up the permacrete and native stone stairs to the main entrance of the large stone and stucco structure. The architecture was old and very open and airy, fitting for the area's warm climate and the wonderful view of the lake and surrounding hill country. Jaina was immediately fascinated with the place.

After entering the lobby, she looked around while Kyp checked them in. She walked around the large area where several old fashioned overstuffed chairs sat in conversation groups. Other couples were loitering in the area and Jaina quickly realized that most of them seemed to be young lovers. She looked back to where Kyp was discussing something with the protocol droid that acted as desk clerk and smiled. She had to admit he was trying.

But before she could think too much on that thought, she discovered a large painting on the wall above a large open old fashioned wood fireplace. The ancient form of artwork was of a family of seven individuals. Something drew her to it and she stepped closer to look at it. Below the frame was a shiny metal engraved plaque which she read—

_The Naberrie family:  
Ruwee his wife Jobal, daughters: Sola and Padme Amidala,former Queen and Senator, Sola's husband Darred Janren Naberrie and their daughters Ryoo and Pooja, future Imperil Senator until its dissolution by the Emperor. _

—And then sharply inhaled. This was her family.

Kyp came up beside her and looked up at the painting. Then gazed at her, he could feel her surprise and curiosity. "She was a beautiful woman. I see her in you."

Jaina turned to meet his eyes, "She was beautiful, wasn't she? No wonder my grandfather fell for her." Then she went on to say, "That must have been hard."

"What?" He asked as he watched her as she stared at the images of the people who were her ancestors.

She looked at him again and quietly said, "Not to be allowed to marry. I mean—well, just think—if the New Order Jedi were not allowed to marry there would be so few of us."

Kyp chuckled, "True, but there are people who still think the Jedi should not marry because of the fear that it could lead to Dark Side behavior if something should happen to the marriage."

"Well, I don't think there have been any Jedi who turned down that path because of a woman or a man in the New Order." She reiterated.

Kyp didn't say anything. He found himself staring up into the brown eyes of Jaina's grandmother. They seemed to be staring back at him with an intensity he could not explain. He suddenly he felt a chill. It unnerved him slightly but he shook the feeling off and turned instead to Jaina.

"If you want, we can go back into Theed tomorrow and see what we can dig up on them. Maybe even one of the little girls still lives in the area." Kyp said brightly, but was dreading her answer. The last thing he wanted to do was spend his four days in an archive somewhere.

Jaina seemed to be lost in thought as she stared at the beautiful face of Padme Amidala and he honestly was beginning to think she hadn't heard him when she slowly shook her head, "No, not this trip." She turned back to him and smiled weakly, "Maybe someday I'll come back but I'm not going to pursue researching them now. Maybe, Mom and Uncle Luke can come the next time too. I had my mother to raise me, they didn't."

Kyp let out the breath he was holding and smiled, "Well then, let's go to our rooms. Our things have already been taken there."

He instinctively put his arm around her shoulders and she let him. For some reason it felt comforting and reminded her of how things used to be between them. As they turned to leave she stole a glance back at the painting—and felt a chill as she looked up into her grandmother's deep brandy brown eyes.

Kyp felt her shiver and looked down at her, "Are you cold?" He asked, concerned because the temperature was pleasant and even a bit on the warm side.

She met his intense green gaze and shook her head. "No—I—I don't know what caused that. I just felt a chill, that's all." She smiled and added, "I'm fine now."

"Okay." He responded as they moved through the lobby and sitting area.

Jaina then grinned, "So, by the way, this resort just wouldn't happen to cater to newly weds and couples, would it? There is so much love in the Force it's almost unnerving."

Kyp gaped at her, _Was she figuring him out?_ "If it does, I didn't know that before booking the suite." They rounded the corner and were outside their joint door that led into a shared sitting room. Kyp keyed in the code and the door slid open.

"Huh-huh." She didn't sound at all convinced but before any other comment could be afforded they stepped into the lavishly, yet beautifully decorated room. She completely forgot what she was even talking about.

The sitting room of the only suite the resort had to offer was in the center with a bedroom to either side. All three opened onto the private balcony that overlooked the lake. The thin gauzy cream colored curtains moved ever so slightly in the gentle breeze that came through the open glass doors that were situated on either side of a large brown and white stone wood burning fireplace. The cream and gold colored richly upholstered overstuffed furniture was placed before the fireplace and the doors, allowing for easy comfort whether one wished to sit before the fireplace and relax or take in the wonderful view from outside.

Kyp watched Jaina as she walked over to rub her hand along the rich velvet of the couch. She then stepped over to look out the window and then looked back at him. The light flowing in from it seemed to give her supernatural glow and the smile she gave him nearly melted him. She was so breathtakingly beautiful in that moment.

She said, "Well, which room is mine?"

Kyp had to swallow hard to answer her, his eyes never leaving hers, "Whichever one you want. I don't care."

Jaina stared at him; his voice had a huskiness to it that she suddenly found alluring and there was something that passed over his dark moss green eyes that intrigued her. She felt the old flutter in the pit of her stomach as she studied his strong handsome face. She knew he had once harbored feelings for her. She wondered suddenly if he still did and what her own feelings for him were. Of course, she found him attractive, a woman would have to be dead not to. But there was more to a relationship then that. Kyp had been her friend—her best friend, other than Zekk, for years. But she was cautious to feel any more than friendship for her old mentor, because it hurt too much when things didn't work out. She and Zekk barely spoke to each other these days. The memories of their failed attempt at love was still a bitter pill neither of them could swallow.

Not liking where those thoughts were taking her, she cleared her throat and looked back out the window. "It truly is beautiful here." Kyp had moved to stand beside her and she looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks. I guess I really did need to get away from Ossus for a while and it not be Jedi related."

Kyp gazed into her eyes, he could feel that there was a conflict behind the deep brandy colored pools, but he could not determine what it possibly could be. "Yes, it is," he said softly his eyes never leaving hers. He knew he was losing himself as he often did when he had the chance to gaze into her eyes. But Jaina broke the magic by looking away, Kyp then went on to say, "Well, let's get some rest and unpacked. The desk droid said dinner begins being served at 1800. So, we have about two hours before then." He turned to walk away and then turned back, "Oh, which room did you want?"

She smiled and said, "I guess I'll take the one on the right."

X

Kyp and Jaina found themselves walking through the garden of the resort. They shared a wonderful dinner of spiced nerf and fresh local fruits and vegetables, washed down with the delightful locally produced lavender colored berry wine. The garden was quiet and they only passed one other couple who were oblivious to their presence.

Jaina spared a glance back at the young lovers and felt the jab in her own heart. She wished again she could find someone who she could completely give her heart too.

They came to a stone bench and sat down. She was wearing the red dress she had bought in Theed and Kyp was dashingly dressed in black: tight pants, high boots and laced up black shirt. She had to admit she was having as much trouble keeping her eyes off him as he was her. _Why did he have to be so kriffin' handsome?_

The conversation of the evening was mostly small talk and they both knew they were dancing around deeper issues that really neither of them was ready to talk about or admit to. But somehow in the intimacy of the garden Jaina couldn't dance any longer.

"Have you ever considered settling down, Kyp," she asked quietly as she intently studied a leaf of the large shrub that grew up beside the bench.

Kyp started. That was the last thing he had expected from her. He bent over his lap, resting his forearms on his legs and stared down at his hands. _His heart sang, Yes, nearly everyday for the past twelve years! But only if it could be with you._ However, he quietly said instead, "Yeah, I guess at one time I did but I don't think of it much any more." _Liar!_ "I'm happy with my position on the Council." Then he took a deep breath and looked back at her to find her eyes. He couldn't lie to her on this last, "Then again, who would want me, the killer of worlds?" He found himself mesmerized by her eyes. He watched as she seemed to study his face. He found himself wanting to kiss her but before he could even move, she quickly looked away. He took a deep breath and asked instead, "How about you? Have you thought about settling down?"

Jaina met his gaze and suddenly found herself looking into the soul of Kyp Durron. Her whole world seemed to tilt. Her mouth went dry and she felt her heart sped up. _What was it about his eyes that cause me to feel like I'm falling?_ She wondered. She pulled her eyes from his and studied his face, the strong lines and plains, cheeks and jaw slightly shadowed, full lips…She quickly snapped her eyes away from his face. _Did I just wonder what it would be like to be kissed by those lips?_

"Ah, I guess. I mean, what girl hasn't wanted to settle down, raise a family, but I'm the Sword of the Jedi. It's not for me," she said in a stronger voice than she felt. _Liar!_ her heart screamed at her, _Of course, I want a family. Of course, I want to be loved. But you'll never know how much… _

Kyp sat up and took a deep breath. He wondered if she could ever love him as much as he loved her. "Jaina, I…"

"You did what? You—you nerfherder," a loud female voice sounded through the garden from the direction of the young lovers they had passed further up the path. A clap of a hand hitting skin thundered loudly.

Kyp and Jaina had their attention immediately diverted.

"What the kriff was that for, Shiri," the pained male voice rang.

"You figure it out," came the angry response. Soon the couple was only a meter before Kyp and Jaina's bench. They seemed just as oblivious of Kyp's and Jaina's presence now as they were when they were holding hands and kissing only minutes before.

"Shiri? I only told you because I didn't want it hanging over our heads." pleaded the sandy haired man.

The redhead, who must have had a temper to match, turned sharply and nearly screamed, "And you thought if you brought me here it would make up for what you did back home. But your bold declarations and loving gestures don't make up for the fact you _cheated_ on me, Fohn! With my _sister_! And now you want me to forgive you and forget that it ever happened? Do you think I can trust you ever again? That I could _marry_ you?" She then turned on her heel and stalked off leaving a stunned and bewildered expression on the young lover's face.

"But, I love you…" He said as he moved quickly to follow her, calling, "Shiri…it was a mistake…"

Kyp and Jaina stared after them for a long moment until they could no longer hear them. Then they turned to look at each other. And burst out laughing.

Jaina said between the giggles, "Well, that certainly was interesting."

Kyp chuckled and put his arm around Jaina's shoulders. The moment for them lost. "Yes, it certainly was. I wonder if they'll make up."

Jaina looked at him incredulously, "Why do men think that they can lose their paints with another and simply ask to be forgiven?"

He shook his head; he did not have an answer to that. He chuckled more as he repeated, "'Lose their pants?'"

"You know what I mean. But seriously if a man who told me that he loved me and then did that to me…" she pointed in the direction the couple fled.

Kyp squeezed her shoulders and laughed harder, "Trust me, Jaina, when I say this, no man in his right mind would ever cheat on you. If he did he either did not know what you or your dad would do to him. Or, more importantly, he would not be worth your time anyway because he obviously had no idea what he would be losing," he said the last very seriously.

Jaina just looked at him. Kyp stood and held out his hand, "Let's head back, it's late and I need my beauty sleep. Planning an abduction takes a lot out of a guy."

She laughed again as she stood and took his hand; they started walking back towards the house hand in hand. After they were about half way there she looked up at him and quietly said, "But I'm glad you did."

Kyp only smiled.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Hope that you enjoy...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 2**_

Jaina could not sleep and it had nothing to do with the rather large, wonderfully comfortable, old fashioned feather bed. What was keeping Jaina awake was thinking of the man in the room across from the sitting room. She knew he was stirring feeling in her that she had not felt for a long, long time, if she had ever felt them. She was frightened though, she did not want to make a mistake and she definitely did not want to get hurt. But most importantly she did not want to lose her friend. However, she knew Kyp had felt something too. She had felt a surge in him right before they were interrupted by the couple in the garden. She suddenly wondered what would have happened if they had not been disturbed.

She looked at the chono and sighed she had three hours before morning. She needed to get some sleep because she had no idea what Kyp had up his sleeve for them today. And she was exhausted. She grinned, being stunned will do that to you. But she had to admit, although, she was scared to death of her growing feelings for Kyp; she was glad he had done this for her. It truly had become the best lifeday she ever had. She yawned and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep, her dreams filled with mischievously stormy green and brown flecked eyes.

X

Jaina found Kyp setting up breakfast on the balcony the next morning. He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting casual dark kaki pants and a white button shirt that he had left open. She found herself being drawn to his muscular chest and her mouth went dry.

He looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Goddess. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the morning away."

She blushed as she sat down on one of the delicate wrought iron chairs. She picked up one of the fresh yellow fruits and took a bite. She looked out over the water, trying desperately to keep her eyes off his chest. "Ah, I'm sorry. I was very tired, I guess." The last thing she was going to tell him was that she had trouble sleeping.

"Oh," he sat down across from her and picked up his cup of caf. "I was hoping you'd sleep well and not let all of the history this place holds keep you awake."

She turned back to him and smiled. "No, I didn't think at all about that." Which was the total truth, her mind had been to full of thoughts of him. "So, Mr. Travel Agent, what do you have planned for me today?" She decided to change the subject.

He chuckled and looked out to a sandbar island about a kilometer and a half out in the lake, "See that island out there." She nodded as she followed his line of sight. "I was thinking we could put that bikini you got yesterday to good use today by going out there and sun ourselves on the sand and swim in the lake."

She looked at him, "So, that was why you insisted on me getting it."

He only grinned and raised an eyebrow.

X

Two hours later found them staring at a very old means of transportation and both of them looking skeptical. Kyp sat the sealed picnic basket on the dock and looked at the rather heavyset man who had led them down there.

"You expect us to take that out over the lake?" Kyp asked rather incredulously.

The ruddy faced man rubbed his jowls and nodded and said in a rather strong Outer Rim accent, "Yeah, I don't have any water speeders left. A redheaded woman just stormed out of here this morning with one and not ten minutes later a man followed her in the last one." Upon hearing this Kyp and Jaina just looked at each other. "I won't get any back until Fonk comes over with one."

"And when will that be," Jaina said as she sat the bag holding a blanket and towels down and then hugged herself. She was trying desperately not to feel awkward in the bronze colored two piece bathing suit even with the sarong wrapped tightly around her waist, but the man kept looking at her making her very uncomfortable.

The man grinned at her and said, "Have no idea. Depends on what he does over in the city."

Kyp finally sensing Jaina's discomfort decided to cut the transaction short. "Okay, we will take this thing. As long as it is water worthy and safe."

Jaina looked sharply at him. "Are you sure you know how to use one of these things?"

He grinned at her and said a little too sure of himself, "Of course, I do. I was born in a fishing town on a water planet, remember?"

"Yes, and spent the next eight years in dark, dingy tunnels, but that doesn't make you an expert on mining," she retorted.

The man looking from on to the other chuckled, shaking his head he mumbled, "Ahh, newlyweds can be so much fun."

Both of them snapped their heads around at the same time and said in unison, "We're not married."

The man unshaken by the severity of their response only continued to chuckle, "No matter, you will be someday."

They both stared at him. Finally, Kyp picked up the basket and bag and sat them in the small row boat. The action made it move erratically on the water. "Thanks, we'll be back sometime later this afternoon."

Jaina who was still trying to recover from the man's remark stared after him as he turned and walked away, clearly bemused by them.

Kyp turned to look at her and said as he held out his hand, "Well, Goddess, your ship awaits."

She looked from him to the small two person, grey weather beaten, wood boat and said threateningly, "Durron, you better hope that you know what you are doing." Then she took a deep breath and put her hand in his. He held onto her hand with one hand and leaned down to hold the boat steady with the other as she cautiously stepped into the ever moving vessel. After she was settled, Kyp climbed into the boat nervously.

Once settled, he picked up the oars and pushed off of the dock. He wasn't lying when he said that he had seen and even traveled on row boats as a child but that had been longer ago than Jaina was alive. Kyp suddenly didn't want to think of that. It only made him feel old.

At first, Kyp seemed to quickly get the knack of rowing and Jaina was actually impressed as they quickly made it more than half way across the expanse. But then a gust of wind came that stirred up the water and that was when every thing went wrong.

The boat began to tilt and rock on the rough water. Jaina gasped and grabbed the sides of the boat and tried to make it stop rocking by moving in the opposite direction from the way it was moving. Unfortunately, Kyp was using the oars to accomplish the same thing. This caused over compensation and the boat only began to rock more. To compound the problem, the waves were picking up on the usually calm water.

"Kyp, stop this kriffin' thing or it will tip over!" Jaina said between gritted teeth. She was really regretting her decision to get in this thing with him.

"Then stop holding onto the sides and moving around. You are the one who is making things worse," he flung back at her.

"But I'm not moving around!" Jaina glared at him. Then suddenly her danger sense spiked. "Kyp!" she yelled seconds before the wave hit the boat causing it to capsize, spilling its nervous occupants, the picnic basket and the blanket and towels Jaina had brought along.

Kyp came up first and quickly gasped for air and yelled, "Jaina!" as he looked around.

Seconds later she emerged sputtering water and looking extremely angry. "Durron, I'm going to kill you!"

Kyp actually felt relief as he saw her and felt her wrath, at least he knew she was okay. "Well, I'm extremely sorry, Oh Great One." He spat back at her as he made a grab for the picnic basket before it floated away.

Jaina likewise reached for the bag of very wet towels and blanket and immediately headed for the shore of the pale yellow sandbar island. Leaving Kyp stranded with the flipped over boat about fifty meters from the sand.

Jaina wadded up onto the sand and fell down onto it. She untangled the sarong; unwrapping it and laying it on the sand to dry. Then she watched Kyp as he followed her onto the shore.

"Well, that sure was fun," she smirked as he pulled the row boat up on shore. He had found the oars and had thrown them in the boat with the wet basket.

He looked up at her and snapped back, "Sure, leave me out there with the man-eating sharptoothed fish."

"You are the expert when it cames to water. I figured you could handle it." She snickered and then let out a giggle as she looked up at him. His clothes were wet, his hair plastered to his forehead and hung nearly to his shoulders, dripping.

Kyp likewise took in her appearance and smiled, she was absolutely breathtaking. But he had to share her laugh as he remembered how she got that way. As they laughed about the accident he fell down beside her on the sand. After a few moments of laughing, he stopped to catch his breath, "So, I wonder how we will get back." Then he looked around the small deserted island and gave her a lopsided grin as he added, "Of course, being stranded on this island with you wouldn't be all that bad."

"Well, I don't plan on be stranded any where with you," she retorted.

He stood up and she watched in growing fascination as he removed the wet shirt and then the causal pants he was wearing revealing a very short pair of swimming shorts. She suddenly felt her mouth go dry. He laid them out on the warm sun to dry, then turned and held out his hand to her. "Let's lay the towels and blanket out to dry and go in the water and swim for awhile." He grinned as he said, "It's not like we aren't already wet."

She swallowed and held out a hand she suddenly hoped wasn't trembling. She nodded and decided that was probably the best place to be at the moment. At least, in the water she wouldn't be able to see so much of his lean, muscular body. He helped her up and she watched as he looked at her. By the sudden movement of him swallowing she wasn't the only one who suddenly had a problem with a dry mouth or lumps in the throat.  
She knew she looked good, she thought as she picked up the bag and removed the towels and blanket. The golden colored bikini flattered her very well and from the way Kyp was trying not to stare at her as they laid the wet articles out, she knew he thought so too. After they finished she ran into the water with him following her.

For the first several moments they only swam around not wanting to get too close. But soon they both became more comfortable with each other in such a state of undress and began to play. She swam on the sandy bottom and suddenly got an idea. He was emerging from the water to stand up. She could sense him looking for her in the Force. She then masked her presence. As he looked around trying to find her she came up behind him and knocked him off his feet. He immediately fell backwards into the water with a splash. As he came up she laughed, "So much for not surprising the great Jedi Master."

He glared at her and said, "Well, that will be the last time you do that." Then he came after her. He caught her and, after several moments of Jaina kicking and screaming trying to get away, he tickled her sides. Finally, he flipped her over his shoulder and she went into the water with a splash. They played for a long time, chasing each other and splashing in the warm water of the lake.

Then Jaina found herself standing before him only centimeters separating them and breathing as hard as he was. They gazed into each others eyes as the sun caused the water droplets on their skin to twinkle in the mid-afternoon light. For several moments they were lost in each others eyes. Suddenly, as if it had a mind of its own, Jaina's hand reached up to brush back the wayward, wet, wavy, dark lock of hair that hung over his forehead.

The touch was so tender that it caused Kyp to take a sharp breath. He reached up and stroked her wet cheek with the back of his fingers. She closed her eyes and her lips parted ever so slightly. He could see her breathing wasn't slowing, if anything it was quickening. Totally lost in the moment, Kyp leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. And held his breath, as he waited to see what she would do. He expected her to pull away. But instead she put her arms around his neck. That was all the invitation he needed. He deepened the kiss.

Jaina found herself getting lost in the kiss. Kyp's tongue ravaged her mouth and she enjoyed the spicy sweet taste of him. It intoxicated her causing her world to tilt and her head to spin.

He broke the kiss just long enough for them to catch their breath then he found her lips again. His fingers became entangled in her hair, while his other hand explored her back, caressing it and moving lower, pulling her even closer. She brought her legs up and straddled his hips. She felt him respond to her and he groaned as he left her mouth to trail kisses to her ear.

She shuddered as he nibbled on her earlobe. He breathlessly rasped, "Jaina, I want you. I need you." Her soft moan as she turned her face and captured his lips seemed to be all the coaxing he required. He shifted her and carried her back onto the sandy shore. He laid her down on the dry blanket and came up beside her.

She shivered as he ran his hand up over her bare abdomen, searing the flesh under his gentle caress. He kissed her again then trailed kisses down her neck to the edge of her bikini top. He kissed the bare tops of her perfectly shaped breasts. But he wanted more, much more. He felt her sudden alarm but couldn't pull away; he continued by moving his lips back up to her mouth and kissed her deeply. Then he began to push the straps down, baring her breasts completely. He pulled back far enough to look at her and was mesmerized by her beauty. He caressed one of the perfect mounds and teased the dusky nipple to a pebbled point. Then he lowered his mouth onto it, gently sucking and nibbling. A moan escaped Jaina and she arched her back. Her hands were moving up his chest to snake around his neck.

Kyp then moved down to place open-mouthed kisses on her abdomen, moving down until he was just above her bikini bottom. She felt his hands slide down her and his fingers hooked under the thin straps at the sides. The only thing keeping her modest was a very small triangle of gold fabric. Kyp pulled on the straps and slowly slid it down to reveal her dark patch of curls. Kyp felt his heart race. He looked up into her face as he slid the bottoms further down. He had never wanted to taste a woman as much as he wanted to taste her. He pushed her thighs apart and gently touched her soft folds, pushing them apart so he could see her most secret treasures. She breathed his name and when she pulled his hair, pushing him to her he smiled and dove in.

She shuddered at the feel of his tongue against her womanhood. He flicked over her swollen clitoris and around it with expert motions, then licked at her opening, sopping up her juices. She moaned and gasped when she felt him enter her with a finger, stroking her inner walls until it was almost too much. Suddenly, he pulled away and then she felt him over her. As he kissed her again she could taste herself on his lips which only served to excite her more. As he positioned himself over her she opened her eyes and he began to kiss her. He was reading himself to enter her.

Her breathing was coming in quick gasps, her heart raced, her ears buzzed. She wanted him but her mind was screaming at her to stop. She knew he was nearly to the point of no return and, if she was truthful, she was too. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone and there was something about Kyp that just lit her afire. She moved her hands back to his chest and gently shoved him. In a voice barely above a hoarse whisper she said, "Kyp, please, stop." He pulled away, a look of confusion in his expression, his eyes dark with passion. She went on to breathlessly say, "I'm sorry. I can't…"

Kyp immediately moved away from her and sat down beside her on the blanket. His breathing coming fast as he ran a hand through his unruly curly hair. He was disappointed and extremely frustrated in more ways than one. He took a deep breath and tried to use a calming technique to quail some of the blood rush that was making his head spin. He wondered wryly if she knew what she was doing to him. Finally, after a few seconds he was at least able to say, "I thought you wanted it as much as I do."  
Then he readjusted his shorts.

Jaina didn't look at him, she couldn't. She felt him use the Force to calm himself and she suddenly wondered if she was a fool to have him stop. She sat up and pulled the bottoms back on and then the straps of the bronze top back over her shoulders. Then she reached for one of the towels that was lying on the edge of the blanket. She wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her knees up to her chest, suddenly very uncomfortable in her extreme state of undress.

Blushing, she said, "I'm sorry, Kyp, I—I didn't mean to lead you on." She finally looked at him and went on to say, "I'm afraid of what will change if we do that. I can't lose another friend by making the same mistake."

"Jaina, what are you talking about?" Kyp said a little more harshly than he intended.

She simply looked away and said quietly, "Zekk and I thought we could be more then friends also. It didn't work." After a pause she looked back at him and added, "Although, he and I have remained friends, it is an entangled mess. I don't want that for us."

He looked at her and snickered, "Ah, but I'm not Zekk." The thought of her with the former Joiner irritated him but then he had assumed all along they were more than just mind-mates of the Taat.

As if reading his thoughts, she responded, "No, you're not. That's why I don't want to lose your friendship." She paused and turned to look directly at him then went on, "Kyp, you have been there for me when no one else was, including Zekk. You helped me through my dark time and you were there when I needed support after being a Joiner. You are one of the few masters that supported us before the whole Dark Nest was discovered. You helped me get through the mess I became after returning from the Colony and my depression after finding out Jag was killed. You helped me come to terms with the fact it was my own mother who killed him. You are more important to me than you can possibly realize." She reached out and took his hand. "Kyp, if I'm totally honest with myself and with you, I do love you. But I can't be in love with you. My love needs to remain the love one has for a mentor. Because I seem to destroy the men I'm supposed to be in love with, don't you see? And I will not destroy you, I need you too much. Besides, I'm the Sword of the Jedi, I'll never know peace," she added quietly with a sob.

Kyp stared at her. He could feel her sadness and when he saw her tears as she turned away letting go of his hand, his own heart ached. "Oh, Jaina…" Kyp reached out and pulled her into his arms. His desire drained away along with any irritation he had toward her. She needed him to be her friend just then and he would wait for her. The fact that she admitted to loving him was more than he ever hoped for and the fact that she did desire him thrilled him. They had two more days on Naboo and the rest of their lives. He would prove to her that she could love him and that he would always be there.

X

Jaina stood on the balcony and leaned over the railing and looked out over the lake. She watched as Naboo's moons crested over the mountain on the far side of the lake. Their pale silver light danced over the water making the lake appear silver on the wave crests and deep midnight black in the troughs. The air was rich with the sent of flowers that were blooming in large planters that were placed strategically on the balcony. There was a gentle breeze that moved the otherwise warm humid air making the night absolutely beautiful. Somehow, Jaina felt completely at home in the Lake House a feeling that surprised her.

She and Kyp had just come back from their evening meal which all things considering went extremely well. They spent the hours after returning from the island in their rooms. She spent the time contemplating what nearly happened between them, and what she truly felt for him. She had admitted to her feelings for him, well, she had at least admitted she loved him. But she knew she could not let herself take the next step. She could not let herself fall in love with her former Jedi Master and in many ways her best friend.

But her heart was screaming at her. Isn't this what she wished for? Didn't she just spend the morning of her lifeday staring out the window at Valin Horn and his baby wishing she could find someone to love, someone to love her back? Then, what the Sith was she so afraid of? These questions ran through her pragmatic mind and she knew the answer. She did not want to get hurt nor did she want to hurt Kyp. Kyp Durron may want her, yes, and he may have said he needed her, but he had never told Jaina that he loved her.

But, even Jaina knew that was also only an excuse. She had known for at least ten years the Jedi Master loved her, although, he had tried to hide it.

Kyp watched her for a moment from the open door of his room where he leaned against the door frame. He knew he could only shield from her for a few moments. And he was spellbound by her. She was wearing the midnight blue gown that seemed to cling to her every curve which she had worn to dinner. Her hair was parted in the center, pinned back on the sides and lay in long wavy curls. She was simply breathtaking in the moon light.

Jaina, finally feeling him after he let his shields slip a little, turned and smiled at him. "Isn't it beautiful? I can see why my grandmother loved this world."

Kyp didn't move but smiled, never taking his eyes from her he replied, his voice a little deeper than normal, "Yes, the view is very beautiful."

She shook her head and turned back to the lake, "You aren't even looking at the lake, you haven't taken your eyes off—" When she turned to looked back at him as she realized what he was referring to, he was stepping over to come up beside her and she blushed.

When he was settled along the banister beside her, he looked out over the lake and took a deep breath. After moment he said, "Jaina, I'm sorry about today." He looked at her and it was her turn to look away, he went on to say, "I don't know what happened between you and Zekk or even you and Jag, but I know you are lonely. I can feel it. Kriff, even your family sees it. Why do you honestly think your father suggested I do this?" She looked back at him and after he took another deep breath he plunged. "Jaina, I've loved you for so long that I can't even remember a time when I wasn't in love with you."

Jaina upon hearing his declaration gave a soft gasp. Something in her soul leapt for joy, but her fear of yet another failed relationship kept her from responding. She just continued to stare at him.

He watched her reaction and wondered what was going on in her mind, but he couldn't help but feel an almost aguish from her. As if she was battling something in herself. He reached over and touched her face with the back of his fingers. As he trailed them along her cheek to her ear, she leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. Kyp reached around her neck and snaked his other hand to the small of her back. When she did not protest or even open her eyes, he leaned in and gently captured her lips.

The kiss was so painfully tender that Jaina couldn't help but get lost in it. It seemed to last and last until the need for air separated them. When she finally opened her eyes, Kyp was moving away from her. He turned back at his door and met her gaze.

"Goddess, I'll wait forever for you," his voice and his expression held so much love in them, Jaina was completely spellbound. Then Kyp turned and entered the bed chamber, closing the door behind him.

Jaina stood there staring at the closed door for what seemed an eternity. At one point she nearly lost the battle with herself and considered going through that closed door. But she didn't, instead she headed into her own lonely room.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Hope that you enjoy...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 3 **_

"Jaina?"

Jaina heard the sweet, clear voice that contained the slight accent she had come to associate with the Naboo. But it seemed so far away, dreamlike.

"Jaina?"

This time Jaina recognized the voice as a young woman and it seemed a little closer.

"Jaina, wake up." The voice was more persistent then and sounded like it came from beside Jaina's bed.

Jaina's eyes finally flew open and she reached for her lightsaber that was lying on the bedside table but stopped mid reach and gasped.

For, at the end of her bed standing silhouetted by the bright double moon light stood a beautiful, young, dark haired woman with startling brandy brown eyes.

"Padme?" Jaina nearly choked on the name.

"Yes, Jaina." The specter moved around the corner of the bed to come and stand directly before Jaina, who immediately sat bolt upright in her bed.

Jaina knew powerful Force-sensitives could materialize after death. Uncle Luke spoke of Obi-wan and Yoda, and both he and her mother had seen their father, Anakin Skywalker. But the fact that as far as she knew, Padme Amidala was not Force-sensitive, meaning the specter she was seeing was truly a ghost.

"No, I'm not really what I seem," the ghost spoke softly and as if she knew Jaina's thoughts. "I come to you through the barrowed Force strengths of several, beginning with your brother and my grandson, Anakin. And through your grandfather."

"What!" Jaina shook her head; she really thought she was dreaming. There was no other explanation.

"Jaina, I don't have much time, but I came because we are concerned for you. You have shut yourself off from those who love you most."

"I don't know what you mean," Jaina's voice shook as she answered.

"Of course, you do. You are afraid to let yourself love." Padme sat gracefully on the edge of the bed, causing Jaina to jump back. The specter didn't seem to notice the alarm and instead reached out and laid a hand on Jaina's trembling one. Jaina was too astonished to do anything but sit there and stare at the hand which was reassuringly warm over hers. She then went on to say, "Jaina, don't deign yourself the most beautiful thing there is."

"I loved once," Jaina said bitterly. "I ended up helping in killing him."

Padme just smiled her sweet smile and continued in her gentle voice, "Did you really love this man?"

"Yes, of course, I did," Jaina said defensively.

"Odd way to show it." Padme then stood and walked over to the window. As she stepped closer to it the shear cream colored curtains began to move.

"What do you mean?" Jaina was more stunned then angry.

The ghost turned and smiled again, "You loved him so much that you said goodbye to him and did not see him again for four long years and when you did you were enemies?"

"But we both had duties and obligations," Jaina countered and swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Ah, yes, duties and obligations." The ghost of her grandmother turned and the door opened to let in the gentle, warm lake breeze. For a moment, Jaina thought the ghost was finished then she turned and asked, "Why didn't things work with the other young man?"

"Zekk?"

"Yes."

Jaina thought about it for several seconds then said, "I guess I really wasn't in love with him."

"But you claimed that you were," Padme said very patiently.

"I may have thought that I was at the time, but I know now that I really wasn't." Jaina was starting to grow irritated with the ghost of the grandmother who seemed to know everything about her but Jaina knew nothing about the ghost. "Wait, how do you know all this about me?"

"I know everything," the ghost replied. Then added after a moment, "Or at least, they do."  
Jaina shuddered. She knew what she meant and the fact that her baby brother knew all about her life, startled her.

Before Jaina could lead her down that line of questioning, Padme said quietly as she looked out of the window, "I loved your grandfather enough to put my career and my reputation on the line. When he asked me to marry him after the Battle of Geonosis, I did not hesitate. I knew we would have to live a lie. He was a Jedi and I a former Queen and Senator; if we were found out it would be scandalous. I would have been asked to step down from the Senate, a position and duty I considered most important. And your grandfather would have been forced out of the Jedi Order. Something, despite what he had eventually became, meant everything to him. He only wanted to serve the Republic." She took another breath. Jaina was so captivated she could only sit there and listen.

"I too tried to come up with reasons why I shouldn't love him, many of them stemming from what I just told you. And knowing what was brought by our love maybe I should have been stronger," she finally looked at Jaina with something akin to bliss in the expression her face held. "But, I do not regret my love for Anakin Skywalker. He made me complete and he made me extremely happy. And I could not live my life with out him in it."

"Are you—" Jaina swallowed the lump in her throat, "Are you saying that I should give in to Kyp?"

The specter smiled and walked back over to her and reached out to touch Jaina's face. Bending over to look into her granddaughter's all too similar eyes, Padme Amidala said, "I thought we were talking about Captain Fel and Jedi Zekk. I did not mention Master Durron."

"But, that is why you are here, isn't it?" Jaina then added somewhat bitterly, "Since Jag is dead and I do not love Zekk."

The ghost of her grandmother just broadened her smile and said, "Jaina, what do you think of Master Durron?"

Jaina didn't even need to think about it, "He is my best friend, he's always been there for me and I've tried to do the same for him. We have hurt each other but have been able to forgive and move on. I worry about him when I haven't seen or talked to him for a while and I am frustrated when other people criticize him for things he did nearly thirty years ago." As Jaina talked her face lit up and a smile spread over her face, "And I'm extremely attracted to him. I always have been at least since Sernipdal."

Jaina looked up at the smiling, glowing, beautiful face of her grandmother and Padme asked, "Besides, all that what do you feel for him?"

Jaina gaped at the woman whose face wasn't any older than her own, then quietly said, "I love him."

The ghost stood up, nodded and chuckled, "Then what are you worried about. You have admitted to not loving the other men. That is why those relationships did not work, my dear, don't you see? Love will make even the most desperate situation seem like a bright sunny walk in the park, because you will do anything to protect and keep that emotion safe." With that said the ghost of Padme Amidala vanished, leaving Jaina astonished at the realization she just helped her make.

She stared at the empty, dark room and whispered, "I'm already in love with him and am happiest when I just let myself go to be with him…"

X

Kyp couldn't sleep. But then sexual frustration and total confusion can do that to a man. He was upset not just because of what didn't happen on the beach but also for what did happen. Jaina may have admitted she loved him but was not _in love _with him. _What in the nine hells did that mean_, he wondered. She was definitely attracted to him and she definitely felt desire for him. And if she wasn't afraid of messing up their relationship, she would have gone through with…

Kyp rolled over and yanked on the coverlet just a little too hard. Now, his feet were exposed. He sighed and shrugged trying to ignore the fact his feet were getting cold. After several moments he finally sat up and leaned over throwing the blanket back down where it should be.

That fixed he fell back onto the pillow, putting his hands behind his head. And again the memory of her came rushing back. He tried to stop it but couldn't; it materialized in his weak brain anyway. The feel of her kiss, the way she felt beneath his hands. Her silky skin, the taste of her, the scent of her…He closed his eyes trying desperately to quail the memory but then he really didn't want to, even if it was torture for him. He wanted her and had never, ever in the twelve years that he had loved her been that close to her.

He was lost in the memory. So lost in what could have happened that he didn't hear the door open or feel the presence walking towards his bed.

"I always thought Master Jedi were much more in tune with their surroundings. Force, Kyp, you could be dead by now if that was my intention."

Kyp Durron's eyes flew open and he sat bolt straight, startled. Had he finally fell to sleep? Well, that would explain Jaina standing in his room in the most provocative bed gown he had seen in a while. Not that he'd ever seen many. The specter was lime lighted by the first red glow from the early pre-dawn light that was coming through the glass doors. The gown was either white or a light blue, long, silky, strappy, very low cut and clung extremely to every curve. He had to be dreaming.

Her soft laugh brought his eyes back to her face. "I figured you were hoping to see me actually wear this thing since you deliberately packed it. I still don't want to think that you went through my entire nightgown drawer to find this. I know it must have been buried because I've never worn it." She moved closer and put her knee on the edge of the high bed. She watched him and wondered if he still thought he was dreaming.

"Jaina?" Kyp said as he watched her with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Yyeess," she purred. She was now completely on the bed, her face centimeters from his.

He jerked back, "Jaina, what the kriff are you doing?"

She reached out to touch his face and he tried to move further away. She gave him an extremely seductive smile and raised an eyebrow, "I believe we have some unfinished business from yesterday."

"W-what?"

She then got close enough and she simply let her mouth do the talking as it came down on his. She kissed him with a passion that had been slowly building in her since their time on the beach yesterday afternoon. When they finally broke the kiss for air, she rested her forehead on his and gazed into his confused, but pleased green eyes.

"I realized that I love you, Kyp," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you have told me that earlier. But you are not _in love _with me," he countered, he had trouble keeping his heart from racing. She smelled so good and as she moved away slightly he looked down and could see more of her chest under the low cut of the gown than would have been proper. Then she moved her hands from his face to his shoulders, sliding them further down.

She then looked into his eyes; she too was having problems concentrating. She had moved her hands down over his bare chest and tried not to look down at them. She had spent the past hour remembering the beach and she very much wanted him to finish what he started. What Sithlord had possessed her to give her the strength to tell him to stop was still beyond her. "Kyp, I just spent the entire night trying to sort things out. I realized something very important. My relationships with both Jag and Zekk never worked because I didn't really love them, nor was I in love with them either. With Jag, it was because he was safe. But he never really understood me. We spent more time arguing and the other time kissing, but we never really talked." She watched him as he winced at her details of her past lover. Then she added, as she caressed his chest she could feel his breathing come faster, "With Zekk, it was just expected. We had been teenage sweethearts. Then spent nearly two years sharing our minds and other things in the Taat. But I hadn't loved Zekk since I was sixteen." She leaned over and licked his lips and felt him shudder. She pulled away and huskily said, "But you, I realized," kiss, "I not only love but am," kiss, "completely," lick, "totally and forevermore in love with."

Before she had a chance to tease his lips again with the pecking kisses, or scandalizing licks of his lips he enfolded her into his arms, flipped her over with an accompanying delighted squeal, and crushed her lips with a kiss that made both of them moan and was completely mind boggling.

Although, his desire screamed at him to rush, he got control of his emotions. He wanted to slowly and lavishly make love to her. He wanted to worship her body. He wanted to kiss and lick every centimeter of her, starting with her face. His hands were busy caressing the supple skin that was hidden by the pale gown.

Finally, as he teased her nipples though the fabric while he placed open-mouthed kisses at the pulse point of her neck she suddenly wanted the gown gone. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. She moved slightly so she could kneel on her knees before him. He allowed her to and leaned on his elbow, watching her, enthralled by her as the first rays of morning light shown through the open door behind her. Their eyes met and Jaina gave him a seductive smile. But most importantly she let her shields down. Kyp stared at her as he was instantly flooded with her love, passion and desire. He watched as she lifted the edges of the gown and he gasped at her beauty. She truly was a goddess, his _Goddess_. Then he did something he had never done before with another living being—he let his shields down completely.

Jaina gasped at the intensity of his love and desire when it hit her. She threw the gown away and their eyes never left the others. Kyp also kneeled on the bed and pushed down the sleep pants he wore, releasing his considerable length. She moved her eyes down his toned chest to watch as he removed the pants. She hadn't really got to see him on the beach and to look at him now seemed so magical.

She moved toward him and kissed him. But before he could lay her down she pulled away and began to rain kisses down his chest to the small rosy erect points of his nipples. He groaned as she licked and nibbled on one then the other while his hands caressed her back and stroked her hair.

"Oooh, Goddess…" he breathed and she relished the passion she heard in his voice, the love she felt from him. She continued her exploration of him by sliding her mouth and tongue down his abdomen, her hands slid down his back to his firm buttocks. "Jaina…" but whatever he was going to say was lost in the groan he let out as she gently licked his manhood. And he tightened his grip on her hair as she slowly took him into her mouth.

He looked down at her and she met his gaze. It had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen, even his fantasies never could have compared. And the feel of her hot mouth on him—that was beyond comprehension. He threw back his head and let out a low groan as she sucked him. His hand tightening his hold on her hair and he fought the impulse to use it to make her move faster. She was driving him to the brink. Finally, she moved slowly up the length of him and released the tip with a "pop".

He watched as she moved, sliding her body up against his and putting her arms around his neck. For a moment they were completely lost in each others eyes, then he captured her slightly parted, passion swollen lips and did not let go. He ravished her mouth. He pushed her back and she did not resist him. He continued his worshiping of her by raining kisses down her neck to her breasts. He lavished them with kisses, nibbles and licks. Jaina moaned and arched her back but he wasn't finished. He moved down her taunt tummy when he came to her tangle of curls, he shifted to place himself between her legs. He picked up one of her legs and kissed her foot and rained kisses up the length of her incredible leg. When he reached the top he picked up the other one and gave it much of the same treatment. He watched her watch him and he smiled at her and she shuddered. Then he used his fingers to spread the folds hidden by the dark chocolate curls. He gently found her swollen nub and ran his index finger over it. She moaned and he bent to lick it.

"Kyp…" she barely got out and that was all the invitation he needed. He licked and nibbled on the throbbing nub of her clitoris until she was mewling. He watched her face and gloried in the pure pleasure he saw there. He actually had to shield himself from some of her growing ecstasy. He was afraid that it would be too much if he didn't. And that wasn't how he wanted his first time with her end. She clawed at the bedding with one hand while she gripped his hair with the other. She was panting and he knew she was close. He sucked in the delicate tissue and she exploded.

"Kyp!..." she screamed as her body convulsed with the tremors of pure pleasure. He moved from her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then he slid his body up over hers. She opened her eyes to meet his. She moved a trembling hand to touch his stubbled cheek. His hair hung over his face and his green eyes were even darker with passion. In that moment she had never seen a more handsome man. He bent to kiss her and as he did she felt him join with her and gasped at the rightness of it. He fit perfectly and she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

As he began to rock his hips, slowly sliding into her to the hilt and back out again, he opened his bond with her again. He felt her pleasure and it pleased him. He leaned over her and buried his face in her neck and hair. He breathed in her scent of Hapan roses, that scent that had always intoxicated him. She was so hot and tight around him and her arms and legs held onto him as if she never wanted to let go. He had never felt something so right. He knew that she was made for him. "Oh, Goddess…" he breathed as he began to move faster.

"Kyp—faster," she moaned and he obliged. "Kyp—Kyp—" She breathed as he thrust faster and faster.

He felt the fire build in the pit of his stomach and he really wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off. He breathlessly whispered in her ear, "Oh, baby, come for me." Then he kissed her, ravaging her mouth. When her panting broke the kiss he watched her.

Jaina never felt such delicious tension as she felt with him. She clawed at his back and as the coil within her became tighter and tighter she breathed out his name over and over encouraging him to go faster and faster. Finally, the coil snapped and she screamed, "Ahhh…y-ess!...Kyp!"

As she exploded with orgasm, she clamped down around him sending him to his. He held on to her, threw his head back and groaned through gritted teeth, "Goddess—!" He filled her with his seed and she milked him dry. He had never felt such sweet joy before. His heart sang with his release and he knew he'd never felt this way about anyone else before. He knew he'd never feel this way for anyone else again.

As the sun rose on a new day, Kyp and Jaina both found a new beginning in each others arms.

X

They awoke several hours later entangled in the sheets and each other.

"Wow," Kyp looked down at her dark head as it rested on his bare chest and smiled. "I thought it was a dream."

Her smile became brighter and she turned and propped herself up on her folded hands, resting her chin on them over his chest. "No, it wasn't a dream."

He met her eyes and grinned, "I have to ask, what made you change your mind about me?"

She continued to grin and said, "I had some sense talked into me."

Kyp gaped at her, "You commed someone?" He then realized who she would have talked to and groaned, "You do realize your father will kill me now."

She moved to lay more in his arms and nuzzled his neck with her face, kissed the pulse point and laughed, "No, I didn't comm anyone."

He stopped in his caressing of her back and moved away enough to look at her perplexed, "Then who?"

She moved to straddle him and instantly felt his body respond to her. "You know that is the second time I've gotten that look from you." She kissed him and then said, "My grandmother seems to think you are perfect for me."

"What?"

She laughed at him and said, "My grandmother, Padme, visited me last night. She helped me realize I have nothing to fear and that I've been a complete idiot. Love will conquer all," she added, her voice a husky whisper as she leaned over to kiss him again and moaned her pleasure as he easily slid into her. As she began to rock her hips in rhythm to him they were soon carried away again.

X

Hunger finally forced Kyp to leave the bed. He found some snacks of crackers and blue cheese in the sitting room's bar unit along with a bottle of Naboo lavender wine. He walked back into his bedroom with his prizes.

He found Jaina in the 'fresher running a bath in the large sunken tub. He announced upon entering the room, "The hunter has returned successful."

She was bent over the tub gently splashing the water and he stopped to admire the sight of her. She had donned one of his shirts which looked absolutely perfect on her. She peered back at him and chuckled as she stood up, shaking the water from her hand, "You realize how silly you look with that grin plastered all over your face?"

He moved to set the food and wine down on the pale blue marble edge of the tub, and then took her into his arms. Looking down at her with a lopsided grin in place and a raised dark brow he said, "What silly grin?"

She reached up and brushed some wayward hair from his forehead and smiled as she said, "The I'm-so-in-love-grin."

"Oh," he moved his hands from around her and began to unbutton the shirt. "Get used to it because, Jaina Solo, it is you I'm so in love with." His lips found hers and he kissed her with rekindled passion. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry for food any more. "I think the water is good," he said in a deep whisper as he slid the shirt off her lithe body. "Let's try it out."

X

They finally left the room for dinner. Jaina wore a gown of deep wine and gold while Kyp wore all black. They entered the dining room hand in hand. They found a quiet table in the back of the room that Kyp thought would be perfect. The flame candle was practically the only light in the darken corner and the fresh flowers gave a sweet fragrance to the air.

After their meals were served and they began to eat, Jaina finally asked, "So, what exactly was my lifeday gift?"

Kyp stopped chewing his nerf steak and looked at her.

She continued to stare back at him and smiled, "What exactly was my gift, Kyp, was it the clothes, the trip itself, or," she paused and her face lit with a beautiful smile, "was it you?"

Kyp swallowed his bite, took a sip of his wine, wiped his mouth on the cloth napkin and finally grinned. Then he reached into a pocket of his jacket and pulled something out. Jaina watched him with growing interest. Wondering what the Master Jedi now had up his sleeve.

After he looked at the object he met Jaina's expectant brandy eyes and said, his voice full of emotion, "Actually, I was really hoping to be able to give you this."

He opened the object that she could then identify as a jewelry box and she suddenly realized what he was about to do. And she gasped as she looked at the diamond ring.

She met his eyes with an expression of openmouthed wonder and he smiled broadly as he asked, "Jaina Solo, will you marry me?"

She could only stare at him at first, then realizing he was waiting not so patiently for her answer, she grinned brightly and said, "Yes!"

Kyp sighed relief, laughed nervously and pulled the ring from its slot. Then he took her hand and slid it onto her finger. She jumped up and came around the table as he stood. She went into his open arms and he kissed her with a joy he had not felt in a long, long time.

Their actions drew the attention of several other diners who after realizing what just occurred began to applaud, but if the lovers heard it they were oblivious. For, Kyp and Jaina no one else existed.

Finally, the need for air drew them apart, but not far, they rested their foreheads together. Kyp smiled at her and said, "At least, I'm not the only one wearing a silly grin. You have it too."

She felt the smile on her face and the wetness of the tears of joy on her cheeks as she thought, _It was the perfect lifeday gift._ She said aloud, "Because I am so in love with you." Then she captured his lips again. She would not be alone any more.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Hope that you enjoy...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nine Months Later_**

Kyp sat on the stool beside the bed and held his wife's unusually clammy hand. Well, he wasn't exactly doing the holding, more like she was conducting an experiment—just how hard did she need to squeeze before his fingers fractured. As she slowly released some of the pressure she had been applying he could feel the blood return to the tips of his fingers. And he wondered just how much longer this was going to take; it had already been fifteen hours.

In the few moments of calm, he found himself thinking back. They had returned from Naboo and announced that they were getting married. Everyone was extremely happy for them, especially Han who slapped Kyp on the back, took him out for a drink and thanked him for finally talking sense into Jaina. Of course, one month later Kyp was desperately trying to calm his future father-in-law down while he brandished his old 44 Blast Tech threatening to kill Kyp on the spot. Kyp had warned Jaina not to announce their other news until after they were married the next month. What could Han do then? But no, that was nearly impossible in a very perceptive family of Jedi. Leia had to be the one to figure it out.

Kyp felt Jaina stir again and slowly he braced himself for the death-grip squeeze. He closed his eyes and took the pain and reached out to help Jaina shunt this one away like he had been doing for the past five hours, since her contractions became more regular and much stronger.

"Breathe, Jaina," he whispered as he used his other hand to wipe the sweat off her brow.

She obeyed and panted through the worst of it. As the contraction, that felt like it was ripping her into two finally eased some; she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She could tell that the strain of helping her through the contractions was taking its toll on Kyp as well as it was her. He had been taking a lot of the pain onto himself and the paleness of his face showed her that he was beginning to fatigue. And she wondered if she should tell Cilghal to give her some pain medicine. She had wanted to do this naturally, but she would be the first to admit that if her husband hadn't been helping her through the pain she wouldn't had made it this far.

"I'm fine," Kyp said softly as he continued to caress her forehead and hair after reading her thoughts. "You wanted to do it this way and I'm here to help you." He leaned down and kissed her nose. When he pulled back he grinned mischievously as he said for her ears only, "It's the least I can do since I sort of was the one who got you into this predicament in the first place."

"Well, don't ever forget it either, Durron." She grinned back, "I think every woman should have a Jedi husband," she said, her voice rough from the strain.

"Why is that?" Kyp said as he looked up at the monitor another contraction was beginning.

Jaina gave a lopsided grin that became strained as the contraction began squeezing her middle again, "Because, you are the only fathers that can actually appreciate what their wives go through to inflate their egoOOOS!" She nearly screamed and Kyp quickly helped shunt the pain which was the worst so far.

The maternity droid came over upon hearing the exclamation and processed the information that the various monitors picked up. Kyp reached out to find his child and was surprised to feel the baby girl's fear. He instantly sent her soothing thoughts as did Jaina, as she too felt their daughter's concern.

"It won't be to much longer," she gasped. She suddenly wanted to push.

The Mon Cal healer, after consulting the information the droid gathered, moved to the end of the special birthing bed. She positioned herself and examined Jaina. When she stood again she smiled at Jaina and then at Kyp, her fellow Master and Council member. "It is time. You can push, Jaina." When Jaina began to push prematurely she cautioned, "No, wait for the next contraction then push."

The pain began and Jaina felt the overwhelming urge to push which she gave herself to completely. After several such pushes she felt the rush and a great release as she expelled her daughter.

Kyp stared at the tiny, red, wrinkled being that Cilghal caught. She was covered with slimy blood and mucus and was wailing as she gasped her first taste of air after the droid expertly suctioned her nose and mouth, and then cut the cord that connected her to her mother. Kyp had never seen anything as beautiful as his daughter in that moment.

Jaina squeezed his hand as she watched from the raised end of the bed. She looked over at Kyp and smiled a smile that nearly went from ear to ear.

Kyp sensing her looked back at his wife, as the healer and the droid carried the baby to the station where they would examine her, clean her up and wrap her into a warm blanket. He was grinning as widely as Jaina as he bent over and kissed her gently on the lips. He reached up with his hand as he pulled away just far enough to look into her eyes. He used the back of his fingers to wipe away the tears that were beginning to fall. "I love you," he whispered.

Jaina reached her hand up and caressed his cheek which was also moist with escaping tears, "I love you."

Just then Cilghal appeared beside the bed next to Kyp with their baby in her arms. "Who wants to hold her first? She is absolutely beautiful." And both parents turned their full attention to the tiny curly black haired imp that just stole their hearts.

Kyp looked back at Jaina expecting her to take the baby. She deserved to hold her first after sixteen hours of labor.

Jaina though looked up at him and then to Cilghal. She smiled and said, "I think Kyp should to hold her first."

Kyp gaped at Jaina surprised as the healer who was smiling herself, laid the baby into Kyp's waiting arms. He quickly looked back down at the bundle and was extremely nervous that he would either crush her or drop her. She squirmed a little and wrinkled her nose but after a second she calmed down and opened her newborn baby grey eyes. Kyp thought his heart would stop at that glance. He pushed the edge of the blanked down and found her tiny hand. It was fisted and he gently touched the diminutive silky smooth fingers. She responded by opening her hand and grasping his index finger. Kyp couldn't hold the rush of tears in any longer and shamelessly let them fall.

Finally, he looked at Jaina with such a look of love in his green eyes, Jaina gasped. She smiled and said, "Do you remember what today is?"

Kyp gazed at her for a moment then couldn't hold it, he turned his eyes back to the baby in his arms, "Actually, I kinda lost track."

Jaina reached out and caressed her daughter's cheek and turned back to watch Kyp. She had never seen him so caught up in anything in all of her life. "Today is your lifeday. Anakah and you will share the same lifeday. Happy lifeday, Kyp."

Kyp Durron turned to Jaina and stared. He had completely forgotten about it. His daughter had been born on his lifeday. He gazed at the baby again and Jaina had never heard so much emotion in her husband's voice as he said very quietly, "Thank you. She is perfect."

Fin

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Hope that you enjoyed this...

Thanks for reading...

Flowerlady


End file.
